Can't take my eyes off you
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: La amaba y si está bien, la necesitaba... sabía que nunca más podría dejar de mirarla...


Espero que les guste, salió del alma, es el más corto que he escrito, si es posible lean la letra de la canción de Frankie Valli: Can't take my eyes off you, ah! Y escuchen la canción mientras lo leen… es hermosa la canción… este fanfic está basado en el, así que disfruten… Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen…

**Can't take my eyes off you~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todavía se acordaba cuando la tenía en sus manos, cuando en un momento se quedo viendo sus pálidas mejillas de porcelana, su nariz que encajaba perfectamente en su delicado rostro, la misteriosa sombra que cubría sus desconocidos ojos, sus cabellos cortos y azules… todo en ella le era atrayente, cegaba totalmente su raciocinio… hasta sus carnosos labios carentes de color… su mano se poso en la cintura femenina, entrecerró los ojos, exhaló ligeramente, la sensación en su vientre se acrecentaba, se acercó a ella, aspiró el exquisito aroma que desprendía la ilusionista, a su vez, sintiendo el fresco aliento de esa mujer rozándole el rostro, sus labios se juntaron lentamente en una deleitable colisión…

— Fon ¡Kora! ¿Qué haces?—un hombre de hebras doradas lo sacó de su ensoñación, éste se iba acercando a él hasta sentarse en el sofá en el cual también se encontraba sentado.

El pelinegro abrió lentamente los ojos, aspiró el aroma a yerbas de su té, acercó la taza que reposaba en sus manos a sus labios y saboreó el líquido de un leve color verde, cuando pasó la tibia sensación por su garganta, bajó la taza— Pensando…—respondió serenamente.

Colonnello alzó una ceja— Últimamente te veo muy distraído o como tú lo dices "pensativo" Kora…—dijo su compañero mirando hacia ningún punto en especial, divagando en su mente… de repente en sus azules ojos apareció un leve brillo— ¡Ya sé! ¡Kora! ¿Quién es la mujer que te trae así?—preguntó con malicia, esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos rojo oscuro de Fon.

Fon miraba sin mirar realmente, volviendo a desvanecerse en sus pensamientos— No creo que sea eso…—decidió mentirle. Solamente, en esos momentos, lo que quería era ver a Viper.

— ¡Hmp! Tonto ¡Kora! Mira la cara de "colegiala enamorada" que tienes…—se burló a medias el muchacho de antecedentes militares… _aunque él tampoco se salvaba…_— Creo que se me hace tarde ¡Kora! ¡Hoy definitivamente es el día! ¡Kora!—exclamó emocionado el rubio con una sonrisa muy contagiosa.

— Que tengas suerte…—le dijo el muchacho experto en artes marciales.

— ¡Hmp! Lo mismo digo…—se marchó confiadamente, sabía más o menos lo que experimentaba su compañero en ese momento… después de todo no se permitiría mostrarle incertidumbre a la mujer que va a ser su novia…

Fon abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero luego dejó escapar una semisonrisa. Miró su reflejo en su taza de té, perdiéndose nuevamente en su mente… no podía dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo… no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer… la había anhelado tanto, la había deseado tanto, que ese beso le parecía tan irreal, tan imposible…

Su toque se sentía como el cielo, como por un momento esa fachada de atrevida indiferencia, de seriedad, pero de serenidad a la vez, se deshacían frente a él; mostrándola tan vulnerable, sensible, indefensa… no habían palabras suficientes para describirla… solo una rosa negra podría acercarse a su soberbia singularidad; sus filosas espinas protegiéndola, pero encontrando en sus prietos pétalos una fina belleza.

La dama oscura que robaba silenciosamente todo de su ser, apareció sosteniendo un libro de tapa negra en sus pequeñas manos, levantó ligeramente la cabeza dándose cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos en ese lugar entonces, dirigió su mirada hacia él…

Fon sintió tantas emociones mezclarse dentro de sí perdiendo totalmente el control.

Se paró lentamente de aquel sofá crema dejando su té en la mesa caoba enfrente de él, con pasos lentos y pausados, pero seguros, se iba acercando hasta quedar a un paso de ella, empezó a rodearla, observándola detenidamente sin premura alguna, para que esa imagen nunca vaya a ser olvidada sin ningún detalle omitido… paró una vez enfrente de ella, cogió unas cuantas hebras azules de su cabellera, suaves al tacto, dejó que resbalaran por sus dedos para luego, con un minúsculo agarre, atrapar el fino mentón y alzar el femenino rostro…

No podía dejar de mirarla, era tan perfecta ante él, no encontraba palabras para explicarlo… palabras que encajaran… era tan imposibles como ese beso…

Cerró nuevamente los párpados… _era tan parecido a esa vez_… sus sentimientos parecían juntarse y elevarse hasta los cielos… deseaba transmitirle todo eso que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento… que si ella también sentía lo mismo que él, que le permitiera saber que era real… ese beso era demasiado bueno como para ser real…

Sintió un suave toque en su mano, abrió nuevamente los párpados; la mano pálida y pequeña de su dama oscura estaba sobre la suya, su toque como el cielo volvió a despertarlo y sin dudar, acercó su rostro al de ella… _como en aquel beso imposible_… aspiró su delicada esencia como perfume y juntó sus rostro memorizando los labios fríos y pálidos de ella con los suyos… profundizando más esa exquisita sensación…

Momentos después, se separaron, la miró profundamente, sin poder apartarse totalmente, pasó su mano por esa pálida mejilla de porcelana, pasó por esos labios que le robaron el aliento… envolvió ese frágil cuerpo con sus largos brazos y, dejándose llevar irremediablemente, lo susurró en su oído— _Te amo_…—si era tan irreal para él, aún así necesitaba decirlo para creer, para que esa dama oscura, ladrona de sus pensamientos, también crea en él… en sus palabras…

Aún se negaba a soltarla, la seguía anhelando, la seguía deseando… la necesitaba, quería llenar de calor sus frías y solitarias noches… la conquistaría, no soportaría el rechazo; sería ponzoñoso y amargo para su alma y corazón… solo quería que se quedara con él, tenerla para él, que crea en él, que le permita amarla, adorarla como solo él solo puede hacerlo con intoxicante locura…

— _Déjame amarte…_—un nuevo susurró se mezcló con el aire… la seguía mirando… a esa dama oscura, ladrona de sus pensamientos, inesperadamente vulnerable, la cual no existen palabras para describirla, cuyo toque se siente como el cielo, tan hermosa ante sus ojos que pareciera que fuera irreal…

La amaba y si estaba bien, la necesitaba… sabía que nunca más podría dejar de mirarla…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

¿Qué les pareció? Estaba leyendo fanfics de romance y cuando me maté encontrando esta canción y la escuché mi inspiración salió disparada y necesitaba escribirla ya! xDD si leyeron la letra, este fanfic tiene algunas frases de la canción… bueno…

¡Si! Lo de la pareja ejerm… no se como me empezó a gustar, pero ahora me encanta ¬w¬U así que bueno…

Gracias por leer!

Reviews? Owo


End file.
